1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to diamine lubricant compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to highly alkaline diamine track lubricant compositions. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to highly alkaline alkyl diamine track lubricant compositions which contain biocides and/or corrosion inhibitors.
2. Prior Art
In the latest above-referred to copending application there is disclosed an alkyl diamine track lubricant which is alkaline and which inhibits stress cracking in PET articles. While this amine lubricant is efficacious for the purposes disclosed therein, certain disadvantages still are encountered in utilizing such a track lubricant in certain environments.
As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, aqueous use solutions of alkyl diamine track lubricants have a tendency to rust mild steel and to create and deposit an unsightly black soil or sludge, especially around brewery or other beverage product fillers. Moreover, such lubricants do not achieve the optimally desired biocidal levels.
Thus, it is to be appreciated that a major advance in the art would be achieved if there existed an alkyl diamine track lubricant which minimized rusting of mild steel tracks and sludge creation, while exhibiting enhanced biocidal activity. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.